How Hiruma's Threat Book Began
by RiskyJR737
Summary: This is how Hiruma's threat book began and him trying to get slaves!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, Threats!

I like writing kid fanfictions!

Hiruma Yoichi report to the principle's office immediately, boomed the speaker. Hiruma sighed, He's 10. Damn principle, can't he leave me alone for one day, he thought while going to the office. He opened the door, Hello Hiruma, the principle said. Hiruma sat down on a chair and yawned, what do you want?

I want you to stop breaking the school rules! You don't wear uniform, you chew gum, you bully and you're dishonest!

So?

So stop it or you'll be suspended!

Yeah, yeah, he muttered.

Oh yes, I also heard yesterday that you threatened a boy called Hishio into doing your homework!

Well I did find out something important, he calmly said.

What? About my affair with the music teacher! Please don't tell any one! I've a wife and three kids! I'll do whatever you want!

Uhhh, Hiruma thought about it then said, yeah, so cancel the suspension and do what I tell you and I won't tell a soul!

This might be a one-shot I'm not sure yet. Review a lot and tell me what you think and what I should do!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Getting more information.

To dittogrrl, thanks for the idea! This chapter is for you!

This is great, Hiruma thought, I wanted to do stuff like this for years! I won't even get in trouble! Now I just need more information. I'll get Taki first he's bugged me for years! Hiruma crept up with his camera and a pencil and a book that said threats on it. Hello Taki, he grinned evilly.

Bug off, Taki grunted, but buy me lunch first.

I know your secret, he replied.

What! Oh no! Is it about that girl?

Maybe, Hiruma said, tell me so I'll know.

Well, he started, I really like Herrome.

YA-HA! Idiot! Now if you don't want me to tell her you'd better do what I say!

I'm not taking orders from a little brat like you! Herrome walked by.

Oh Herrome, Hiruma called evilly.

Yes? She said.

Taki blurted, I will! Just don't tell her!

Nothing, Hiruma replied and when she left laughed, if you don't want to be my slave, get me other people's secrets.

Okay, he said and ran off.

Ke, ke, ke! He laughed this is working even better than I thought!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, The Test.

Taki still hasn't found any threats,'' Hiruma moaned, I'll just have to get some threats myself.'' He walked round the playground watching everything around him, their was a few girls playing jump rope, some little kids playing hide and seek or something like that and then he saw the very person; Kayo Manmok. He was one of the wimpiest people he knew, Hello weasel,'' he said evilly, he called him that because he never fought back and avoided anyone when he could.

H-h-hello H-iru-uma,'' he stuttered nervously, wh-a-at is i-it.''

How would you like to make some money?''

I dun- nno,'' he replied.

All you have to do is give me some info on people,'' he smirked, your pretty smart right?''

Ok-kay,'' he muttered, I thi-ink I cou-uld.''

Good now just tell me when you get some,'' he told him and Kayo ran off, kee, kee, kee. Now I've got Kayo I'll get lots of dirt.''

In class Hiruma wasn't really paying attention but he noticed the teacher saying something about an intelligence test, she had actually said this. Today we will take this national test to find out who is the most intelligent pupil in the school.'' When the paper was handed out Hiruma looked at it for a few seconds then shouted out, listen this is to easy! Anyone will get top marks!''

Hiruma this is very complex I doubt you mean that,'' the teacher replied.

Feh,'' he said and started writing down the answers.

The next day the notice was up with the top ten pupils on it.

1. Yoichi Hiruma 100

2. Kayla Lansa90

3. Kayo Manmok 88

4. Aso Mill 86

5. Salha Nam 84

6. Faya Brantoc 83

7. Bay Geno 82

8. Sasotistomo Caronan 80

9. Wes Esther 76

10. Rassa Tani 74

What?'' the teacher gaped.

Kee, kee, kee,'' he laughed, see, easy.''

Huh?'' Kayo said, Hiruma's that smart?''

Unbelievable,'' Aso said.

Wait if I write these down I'll get lots of smart slaves,'' Hiruma thought.

I'll write your idea lycaine if you give me more info on how to do it…


End file.
